While most soft tissue wounds are normally capable of reasonable repair without treatment, such repair occurs via scarring and contracture, often accompanied by some loss of appearance and/or function. Many wounds (e.g., burns, decubitus ulcers) require assistance to heal. Attempts to improve repair may be mechanical, where wound strength and barrier function is aided by a bioinert material, or a biologic approach which encourages regenerative repair. The former material must eventually be removed, while materials used for the latter are often deficient in mechanical strength, availability, or which are immunogenic or cytotoxic. We propose to develop a wound sealant composed primarily of collagen which can be gently but covalently crosslinked in situ via a proprietary catalyzed chemical reaction. Mechanical (barrier) strength will be achieved by the crosslinking of this material to itself and by direct covalent bonding to the tissue (eliminating problems with nonadherence), while it will additionally provide a biocompatible (bioconductive) transition matrix for cellular infiltration and regenerative replacement. Time release antibiotics and growth factors can be included to lessen infection and speed healing. Flexibility in formulation and simplicity of design will allow widespread application in veterinary and human medical and dental practice.